leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Blizzard (move)
|accuracy= |gen=I |category=Beauty |appeal=4 |jam=0 |cdesc=A highly appealing move. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=1 |jam6=3 |cdesc6=Badly startles all of the Pokémon to act before the user. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=adjacentfoes |tm1=yes |tm#1=14 |tm2=yes |tm#2=14 |tm3=yes |tm#3=14 |tm4=yes |tm#4=14 |tm5=yes |tm#5=14 |tm6=yes |tm#6=14 |tm7=yes |tm#7=14 |tmpe=yes |tm#pe=51 |na=no }} Blizzard (Japanese: ふぶき Blizzard) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It has been TM14 in every game so far except Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, where it is TM51. Effect Generation I Blizzard does damage and has a 10% chance of the target. It has an accuracy of 90% in Generation I. In the Japanese versions of the Generation I core series games, Blizzard had a 30% chance of freezing. The chance was lowered to 10% for 's Colosseum 2, the Stadium games, and all international Generation I games. Generations II and III The accuracy of Blizzard was reduced to 70%. Blizzard will hit both opponents in a Double Battle. Blizzard can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra four appeal points if either the move or was used in the prior turn. Generations IV and V When used during , Blizzard bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . In , due to a glitch, when used in hail, it has a 30% chance to hit a target that has used or ; this was fixed in onward. In Triple Battles, Blizzard will only hit opposing adjacent Pokémon. Generation VI onward Blizzard's power was lowered from 120 to 110. In Horde Encounters, it will target all opponents. Blizzard will also knock down berries growing on Berry trees found in the background of s. Blizzard can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Description |The strongest Ice-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of freezing the target solid.}} |The strongest Ice-type attack. Has a one-in-ten chance of freezing the target.}} |An attack that may freeze the foe.}} |Hits the foe with an icy storm that may freeze it. A vicious snow-and-wind attack that may freeze the foe. A brutal snow-and-wind attack that may freeze the foe. }} |The foe is blasted with a blizzard. It may freeze the foe solid.}} |A howling blizzard is summoned to strike the foe. It may also freeze the target solid.}} |A howling blizzard is summoned to strike the opposing team. It may also freeze them solid.}} |A howling blizzard is summoned to strike opposing Pokémon. This may also leave the opposing Pokémon frozen.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 36 |form=Alola Form|STAB='}} 31 |form=Alola Form|STAB='}} 45 |STAB='}} |STAB='}} 64 |STAB='}} 52 |52|52|STAB='}} |85|85|85}} 40 |40 35 |35|STAB=''}} 48 |48|STAB='}} 41 |41|STAB='}} 45 |45|STAB='}} 49 |49|STAB='}} 45 |45|45|STAB='}} 52 |52|52|STAB='}} 48 |48|STAB='}} |78|78|STAB='|form=Black Kyurem}} |78|78|STAB='|form=White Kyurem}} By TM |✔|✔|STAB='|form=Black Kyurem}} |✔|✔|STAB='|form=White Kyurem}} Form change Generation IV |form=Frost Rotom}} Generation V Generation VI Generation VII In other games Pokémon Conquest |stars=5 |pow=51 |acc=70% |eff=Has a 10% chance to freeze each target. |users= }} Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Blizzard had a power of 60. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Blizzard had a power of 100 and a duration of 3.9 seconds. and may only know this move if they were obtained before February 16, 2017. could only learn this move from February 1, 2019 onwards. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also leave the target frozen and incapable of action.}} |Inflicts damage on all enemies in the room. It may also afflict enemies with a Frozen status condition. A Pokémon with the Frozen status is incapable of action. It never misses during a Hail condition.}} |Inflicts damage on all enemies in the room. It may also afflict enemies with a Frozen status condition. A Pokémon with the Frozen status is incapable of action. This move never misses during a Hail condition.}} | }} |A howling blizzard is summoned to strike the opposing team. It may also freeze them solid.}} |It damages enemies in the same room. It could also cause the Frozen status condition. With the Frozen status, they can't do anything.}} |It damages enemies in the same room. It could also make them frozen. During hail, the move never misses!}} |} |} In the anime In the main series |AG062|Disguise Da Limit}}}} |Mimic (move)|Mimic}}}} |Poké TV}} segment}} |Anime move errors|cannot legally learn}} Blizzard}} |Poké TV}} segment}} In Pokémon Origins In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga In the Pokémon Zensho manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * The English manual for mentions that "Blizzard's probability of freezing changes by 10%" when used in Colosseum 2. This is actually a mistranslation of something that only occurs in the Japanese version. In the Japanese Generation I handheld games, Blizzard has a 30% chance of freezing its target, but in Pokémon Yellow's Colosseum 2 this is reduced to 10%; in international releases, Blizzard always has a 10% chance of freezing its target. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=暴風雪 |zh_cmn=暴風雪 / 暴风雪 |cs=Sněhová bouře |da=Snestorm |nl=Sneeuwstorm |fi=Lumimyrsky |fr=Blizzard |de=Blizzard |el=Χιονοθύελλα Chionothýella |hi=बर्फीला तूफ़ान Barfeela Toofaan |id=Badai Es |it=Bora |ko=눈보라 |no=Snøstorm |pl=Zamieć Śnieżyca |pt_br=Nevasca |pt_eu=Tempestade (until Master Quest) Tempestade de Neve (Master Quest and Advanced) Tempestade (until final Advanced Series) Geada (Diamond and Pearl Series) |ru=Метель Metel' |ro=Vijelia |sr=Mećava |es_la=Ventisca (EP099-AG062, DP040-DP041, DP063-present) Tormenta (AG070-AG190) Nevada (DP050) |es_eu=Ventisca |sv=Snöstorm |tr=Kar Fırtınası |vi=Bão Tuyết }} Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that can inflict freeze Category:Moves that cannot miss Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Blizzard es:Ventisca fr:Blizzard it:Bora ja:ふぶき zh:暴风雪（招式）